


To Get Over that One Fear...

by TransparentFlowers



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Ephraim getting naked for L'Arachel, F/M, L'Arachel's embarrassed the entire time, Nudity, Stripteasing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentFlowers/pseuds/TransparentFlowers
Summary: Ephraim tries to help L'Arachel get over her fear of naked men by... stripping down for her.Well, this should be interesting.





	To Get Over that One Fear...

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking back at Ephraim and L'Arachel's supports with each other and it gave me this dumb idea where Ephraim strips for L'Arachel. This fic takes place after Chapter 19 of Sacred Stones and right after their A support.

 The ambush in Rausten castle that took place from before had now ended. Everyone went to their rooms to take a good night’s rest. Except for one lord in particular. Ephraim anxiously walked around in circles thinking very hard.  _‘I don’t get it. Why does L’Arachel seem so sensitive about seeing a man’s naked body?’_ he thought in his mind. “I mean, she said she’s never seen one before. God, why am I so concerned about this?”

A smile suddenly crosses his face.

 “That’s it! I’ll just strip in front of her for entertainment. But I have to make sure I don’t try to harass her in anyway.” he thought brilliantly. He dashes out of his room to find L’Arachel’s. As soon as he found it, he knocked on the big wooden door.

“Come in!” a voice answered.

 Ephraim opens the door to see L’Arachel in a simple white night gown. She seemed to have been brushing her hair at the moment as it was not tied. “Oh, Ephraim. Did you need something from me?” she asked as she put her brush down on her dresser. Ephraim gulped, “Well, I wanted to do something… _special_ for you. Do you mind?”

 L’Arachel blinked, “Oh, well, of course! Why not. Very well, show me this little surprise of yours.” Ephraim sighed in relief. “All right then! First, I want you to sit by the edge of your bed. Nearby the window.” he pointed. Confused, L’Arachel does as he says. “So… Is there any point to this? What exactly are you planning on doing, Ephraim?” she asks him.

Ephraim smirked, “Something…  _enticing._ Though I promise you, I won’t hurt you. Just sit down, relax.”. 

 Ephraim took the candle from the side table and blew off the flame dimming from it. He then moved to the windows where he swept the curtains aside. An orange moonlight reflected on him, making his silhouette more visible. L’Arachel was still confused by what Ephraim was doing. But not for long… 

 Ephraim began to unbutton his tunic when suddenly L’Arachel backed away.  **“E-EPHRAIM! W-w-w-what are you doing???”** she yelped. Ephraim sighed, “I knew this would happen. L’Arachel listen I-” “ **You what?!** Don’t you know I’m not, comfortable, with seeing men naked? How could you do such a thing?!” she interrupted him. “That’s what I was trying to do! I wanted to help you get more comfortable with seeing men nude. I know it’s ridiculous, but it bothered me a little bit, so…” Ephraim explained to her. 

 L’Arachel’s face dropped.  _‘He was trying to help me? Was that it? Oh, darn you L’Arachel! How could you do this to yourself?’_ she sadly thought to herself. “Oh, I’m sorry Ephraim. I overreacted like that without even knowing. Please forgive me…” she apologized. “No, it’s my fault. I didn’t think this straight through enough. I should’ve known you would’ve reacted like you did.” he apologizes back. He began to leave the room until L’Arachel gets up and grabs his arm.

 “Wait! Sigh, it was foolish of me to react like that. So, please, Ephraim. Would you mind continuing?” L’Arachel nervously smiles at him. “Really? Um, alright then. _Ahem,_ will you stay seated please?” he requests her. L’Arachel sits back down, smiling with anticipation.

 Ephraim unbuttoned his tunic and slowly takes it off. He threw the tunic to L’Arachel and she manages to catch it. He walks up to her and holds her chin up. “Well, what do think?” he asks her. L’Arachel gulped as she scouted his bare chest which was very well built. “Well…” she began, “It’s certainly different from a woman’s.”. Ephraim chuckled, “Do you want to touch me?” L’Arachel’s eyes widened from his response. “Ah, um, are you sure…?” she awkwardly asks. Ephraim simply nodded. 

 Hesitantly, L’Arachel touches his chest very lightly. Her fingers pushed down a little more until her entire hand was on his chest. She gasps as she feels the bumpiness of his abs and the smoothness of his skin. She puts her other hand on top and moves both hands all over his chest. Ephraim blinks at her,”Are you… enjoying yourself L’Arachel?” L’Arachel blushes furiously and moves her hands away.

“W-what? I mean, no, of course not! Even though this body of yours is quite… luxurious. Agh, what’s your point?!” she embarrassingly responds. “Haha, I was just teasing you. Are you ready for for the big surprise…?” he laughed. L’Arachel gave him a confused look as she didn’t know what he meant. “What do you mean _big surprise?_ ” she asked. Ephraim placed his hands on his belt, almost as though he was about to unbuckle it. 

 L’Arachel backed away a little bit. “Okay, okay! Time out! Time out! You can’t possibly go that far Ephraim! I mean, where’s your sense of dignity? Embarrassment? Anything at all??” she sputtered. Ephraim placed a finger on her lips. “Shh, it’s alright. And to answer your question, yes, I do have dignity and embarrassment. But I’m doing this because I want to help you get over this issue of yours. But if you want me to stop here, I’ll stop.” he whispered to her. L’Arachel shook her head,  _‘Sigh, what am I to do with this man? Oh well, if he means what he says, I’ll take his word for it.’_

“Ahem, carry on then.” she cleared her throat. Ephraim does as she asks and unbuckled his belt. He slid his pants down and all that remained were a pair of briefs he wore. The Rausten princess peered at the Renais prince’s lower body. His legs were magnificent, good enough for horseback she thought. But the glaring thing that caught her eye was bulge that formed in his briefs.  _‘Oh St. Latona, it’s the real thing! Oh, what would it look like? I’m so nervous about this!’_ she thought as she bit her fingertips.

 Ephraim slides off his briefs, letting his dick free and in the open. L’Arachel catches a glimpse of it and quickly buries her face on her pillow. She gave off a muffled squeal and Ephraim laughed at her reaction. “It’s not funny! How would _you_ feel if someone showed you something you’ve never seen before in your whole life?!” L’Arachel complained. Ephraim slowly stops laughing as he sits on top of her bed and put his arms around her. “Well, I’d probably have a lot of reactions. But you should be happy L’Arachel.” he tells her.

 “What do you mean?” she questioned. “Well, don’t you see? You’ve almost got over your fear of naked men? Isn’t that great?” he told her in a chipper tone. L’Arachel’s eyes shone at his response. “Wow, y-you’re right! I, I guess I did, didn’t I? But wait! I have to get a better look at _that_ part of yours before I declare this a victory.” she cheered. Ephraim gets back up and stands in front of her. At first she squinted a bit, but then opened her eyes widely when she saw it.

 Ephraim’s dick stood up tall and strong and L’Arachel’s jaw dropped at the sight of it. It wasn’t anything like she imagined it would be. “Er, am allowed to touch it…?” she asks Ephraim. He shook his head, “No, I think I’ve tortured you enough for tonight.” L’Arachel sighed in relief, “Thank goodness! I thought it was never going to end.” 

 “Say, when I get myself dressed again… Do you mind if we sleep together for tonight?” Ephraim asked her as he picked up his clothes. “Oh, sure. I don’t mind, as long as you don’t do anything _more_ scandalous!” she smirked. Ephraim laughed, “Haha, don’t worry. No more, I promise.”.

 He kisses her forehead and went back to his room. Once he came back with his night wear, he slept beside L’Arachel and the two held each other until they slowly drifted to sleep…


End file.
